Happy Ever After
by lilcupcake03
Summary: A requested one-shot Sequel to "Payback" A Neric & Densi Romance. Read, Review, & Enjoy. ***COMPLETE***


Author's Notes: I own nothing; this is a work of pure fiction. This is written for those wonderful people who asked me so nicely to finish the story. It will be a one shot. I hope it you all like it. Reviews are appreciated.

Happy Ever After

Nell Beale sat anxiously on the bed she shared with her husband Eric as she thought of the positive pregnancy test she had hidden in the bathroom trash moments earlier. She eased her anxiety by studying the diamond eternity band he put on her finger six months before.

Unconsciously, her hand went to her abdomen. There was no reason to be nervous, Eric loved kids and they wanted to start a family, only it would be sooner than expected. A lot sooner, Nell sighed and started to pace as pale green chiffon swirled around her feet.

Eric hurried into the room dressed in a beige suit, looking slightly hassled. He was muttering to himself as he gathered his things. He glanced in Nell's direction and stopped instantly. Nell watched delighted as awe filled his eyes. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss.

"You look beautiful, my dear wife." Eric said brightly, beaming a smile in her direction.

Nell smiled at him and was debating on waiting on telling him, but knew she couldn't go on with her day without saying something.

A look of concern crossed over his features. "Nell? What's wrong honey?"

Nell sighed and spoke the truth, "I'm pregnant." She said.

Eric paused for only a moment, "Nell, that's great. I know it's soon, but I will do whatever I need to do make sure you and child have all you need." He said, and then wound an arm around her waist. "Are you going to be okay for today or should we not go?"

Nell placed her hand on top of Eric's. "We have to go; everyone would hate us if we didn't show up. We'll share the news after, okay?"

Eric nodded and grabbed his keys off the bed, took Nell's hand in his and they headed out the door.

Meanwhile…

Kensi Blye rested her hand against her jittery stomach as the music started. She shook her head in disbelief of her nerves, even as a smile toyed at her lips. She wasn't this kind of girl, getting a gooey over something as simple as music. Yet here she was, getting gooey over the interlude that would end when she became Mrs. Martin John Deeks.

"You look beautiful." The statement out of her mother's lips was simple, but they moved her almost to tears. Kensi took a deep breath and took one last look at her in the mirror. She was wearing a simple ivory strapless chiffon gown, her hair in waves: reminiscent of how she wore her hair the day she met Deeks, her makeup was minimal, and her feet were bare.

Nell glided into the room wearing a similar gown in a pale green; she carried two small bouquets of peach colored roses. Kensi beamed at her friend and accepted the roses. Nell was a slightly paler than she usually was and looked slightly thrown, which was very unlike her.

"You okay, Nell?" she asked and wrapped her arm around the smaller woman.

"Yeah, just some morning sickness." She murmured.

"Morning sickness?" Kensi echoed with surprise. "You sure?"

Nell licked her lips and nodded, "Eric and me found out this morning. But we're keeping it hushed for now, it being _your _day and everything." She nudged Kensi gently.

Kensi hugged Nell, who laughed. A knock at the door had them looking over, Sam entered the room with a goofy grin on his face. He was dressed in an immaculate beige suit; he put his arm around them and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Are you ready Kensi?" he asked.

Kensi took a breath, "I'm ready as I'll ever be." She said and linked arms with Sam and her Mother while Nell led them out of the guest room and into the living room. She opened the French doors of the patio that led to the backyard that had been transformed for the wedding.

"See you up there." She said with a wink as she waited a beat and walked up the rose petal covered aisle where Callen, Deeks, and Eric waited and Hetty looked on. Nell took her place beside Eric and they watched as a glowing Kensi walked up the aisle with Sam and her Mother.

Sam stood beside Callen and Kensi's mother joined Hetty on a white wicker love seat as the minister began to speak. Deeks beamed at Kensi, who beamed back and they took each other's hands. The minister gave a small anecdote about love then Deeks and Kensi exchanged vows and rings. Deeks' wedding band was simple and the diamond on Kensi's ring was shaped like the diamond from movie Titanic.

The group cheered as Deeks kissed his bride and thus began a very low key reception. As Callen poured the champagne for a toast, Nell declined and revealed her pregnancy. Instead of taking away from the celebration it added another layer and pleased Hetty deeply.

With a plate full of barbeque Callen sat next to Hetty as they watched Deeks and Kensi's first dance. The two sat in a comfortable silence as they took in the days events. Swallowing a mouthful of food, Callen asked Hetty.

"So are you an Operations Manager or a Matchmaker?"

Hetty merely grinned, "Everybody's got to have a hobby."


End file.
